1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a position information common management system for a mobile object which receives position information sent from a plurality of position information sources moving along with a plurality of mobile objects, and when a request for desiring acquisition of position information is received from an information terminal, transmits the position information to the information terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a private company may operate a position information management system which acquires radio signals of a plurality of position information sources moving along with a plurality of mobile objects (for example, pedestrians and vehicles) moving in a specified area along with position information of the respective mobile objects.
The private company is, for example, a bus company and a taxi company.
For example, a position information management system of a bus company receives position information (for example, GPS position information: the same applies to the following) of a bus of the bus company along with ID information of the bus from an information terminal integrated with the bus repeatedly each time a predetermined time elapses. In addition, the position information management system receives, from a position information source (for example, a smartphone: the same applies to the following) owned by a member (for example, a pedestrian) registered in the position information management system, position information of the member and ID information of the position information source of the member repeatedly each time a predetermined time elapses. The position information management system can identify the owner of the position information source by checking the ID information received from the position information source against personal information (for example, name, age, and/or address) of the members. Accordingly, the bus company can operate the buses of their company based on position information of a large number of buses and position information of a large number of members gathered by the position information management system. That is, the bus company can determine the route or operation schedule of each bus such that as a large number of passengers as possible use the buses of their company.
Similarly, a taxi company can operate taxies of their company based on position information (and ID information of information terminals integrated with taxies) of a large number of taxies and position information (and ID information of position information sources owned by members) of a large number of members gathered by a position information management system. Furthermore, the position information management system of the taxi company also can identify the owner of the position information source by checking the ID information received from the position information source against personal information (for example, name, age, and/or address) of the member.
For example, a local government may operate a position information management system. The position information management system operated by the local government receives, for example, from a position information source owned by a participant (for example, a person who carries a portable shrine and/or a person who pulls a festival float) of a festival held in a local area, position information and ID information of the position information source repeatedly each time a predetermined time elapses. The local government discloses, for example, position information of a large number of participants in a festival gathered in the position information management system on a Web site. Accordingly, an unspecified large number of people browses the position information using the information terminals, thereby recognizing the situation of a current festival. Furthermore, the position information management system of the local government also can identify the owner of the position information source by checking the ID information received from the position information source against personal information (for example, name, age, and/or address) of the participant in the festival.